Rickey Adams
Rickey Adams is a democrat from Florida. He was a congressional candidate and is currently the owner of MEC: The Justice Democrats Tenure in the Senate P Dasdqw Tenure in the House Rickey Adams was sorn in as D5 Representative on April 8, 2018. MEC Career He joined in November of 2017 as a Democrat and supported Ethan Fitzgerald for President. He then ran for House District 3 and lost the nomination to Ivor M. Then he founded the Justice Democrats community. He then ran for House District 1 and dropped out. He ran for President in Season 13 and chose A Talking Dog, a new member at the time, as his running mate. He then dropped out to endorse Dank Underwood. He is a potential candidate for President in Season 14 and is running for Oran Mulcahy's House Seat. He was appointed to fill Oran’s House Seat on Thursday, April 5,2018. On April 7,2018 he was elected chair of the Green Party. He is running for a full first term in the House of Representatives. On June 26th, he was appointed to be Secretary of Labor by President Elect Trey Cranfield. On August 4th, He was elected to be the D3 Senator. On October 29th, 2018 Ri has officially announced his candidacy for House District 4 and won the democrat nomination on November 3r. Rickey also got elected to be the progressive representative at the DNC General Assembly. November 12,2018 Rickey was sworn in as D4 Representative and Speaker of the House D4 Senate Campaign Rickey Adams officially announced his candidacy for D4 Senate on June 24th, 2018. He kicked off his campaign by a speech in Tallahassee Florida. He decided on July 6, 2018 to supend his candidacy. D3 Senate Campaign Rickey Adams officially announcing his candidacy for Senate D3 in Topeka, Kansas. His campaign manager is D4 Senator Nathan Brown, his chief strategist is former representative Mayowa Olabode and his treasurer is Andrew Dominguez. Rickey has been actively campaigning everyday and his campaign slogan is The Person who we trust! On August 4, Rickey Adams won against D1 Representative Jakob Tawney. Polls state that Jakob would win 53-44 margin but somehow Rickey won with 60-38 margin. It’s a true come back story. D3 Senator Friendships on MEC Rickey has made many friends here. He is well known as a helper to new people on MEC. Polling Analysts Rickey is also a well known poll analysts. He does Ratings. This House season D1 Safe LD D2 Safe Dem D3 Toss Up D4 Likely Dem D5 Safe Dem D6 Safe Dem D7 toss up Election History House D5 Primary Rickey Adams 85% writeins 15% House District 5 General Election Rickey Adams 65% Jack MVlogs 21.62% House District 4 Democrat Primary Rickey Adams 62.8% Theo Harper 35.5% House District 4 General Election Rickey Adams Stephen Bryant House District 4 Democrat Primary Rickey Adams (I) 73% Ishan Poltimela 27% House District 4 General Election Maleek Diaz 58% Rickey Adams (I) 42% Senate D4 Democrat Primary Rickey Adams Category:People